witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Yua
Yua is the banshee whom Ari managed to capture on his journey to find a cure for his son. Appearance Yua, like all banshee, is very beautiful. She has wavy greenish yellow hair that falls well past her waist. Because she naturally lives in swamps her hair is often damp, making it appear straighter and even longer. She is pale and slim, with a few large, green spots on her forehead. Aside from this she has a few other non-human like physical qualities. For instance, her ears are pointed and she possesses abnormally sharp upper and lower canine teeth which can be intimidating when she is angry. She is always seen wearing a long, pale yellow dress that is torn around the bottom. Background This cunning and magical being promised to grant Ari three wishes if he were to release her. However, Ari's final wish was for her to fulfill his future wishes, and thus she was forced remained in his servitude. She is kept chained up in Ari's basement and is only called upon when he needs her magic to assist him. Her hatred for Ari grows more and more each day, and she enjoys frightening her custodians by magnifying the sound of the water drops that fall around her. At one point during the 3rd story arc Yua was freed by the combined powers of the girls together with Orube's warrior essence. She then takes her revenge upon Ari by kidnapping his beloved son, Maqi. The girls help Ari find his son in the banshee swamp. It's revealed that the banshee are loyal to each other and have a sorority-like relationship when Yua appeared and stop the girls' efforts to imprison the other banshee. It is said that Yua is the most powerful among her kind. Powers: Reality Warping: '''Yua is said to be the most powerful of her kind since Ari captured her she was bending Reality according to his Desires making his every wish comes true. * '''Conjuring: '''Yua has the power to conjure anything she likes but in her case she was forced to use her powers for Ari like conjuring his Enormous Castle the Scarlet Citadel ,The Immense riches that Ari has , his invincible shield which has the power of Force Field Generation & a wall out of Nothing. * '''Elemental Powers: Yua has the power to conjure the Elements like she did when she Attacked the Guardians by conjuring powerful Living Flames from beneath the floor that seeks it's Enemies , conjured Water to try making them drown to death , making thunder & Lightning appear in the sky as well as Electrocuting Ari , conjure powerful tornado by spinning maqi’s toy only that was able to destroy a whole village , manipulate the earth’s ground and walls make them shrink to try and crush the guardians as well as transforming the earth into a tar like substance that was able to sink orube to her lair that even Cornelia’s powers was powerless against it * Time & Space Manipulation: '''When Ari asked Yua to spy on the Guardians she simply told Ari to look into her Eyes and he Saw what the guardians was doing. * '''Energy Blasts: '''when Orube Attacked her she emits powerful energy blast that knock orube down and let her see her past in a flash. * '''Telekinesis: '''Yua was able to fling a guard’s staff to show Ari that the armore that she conjured for him was invincible. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''When Yua was a attacked by Ari’s guard with his staff she was able to hold his staff and throw him with considerable distance. * '''Flight: '''Yua was seen flying when she tried to escape with maqi. * '''Possession: Yua possessed orube after hitting her with the Energy Blast. Limitations: '''Power over Life & Death: '''Yua can't heal a person out of a Disease as well as she can't Resurrect the Dead she told that to Ari when he told her to Heal Maqi. Gallery Yua2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkhanta